Haruno and the Akatsuki
by Walelu
Summary: Naruto FanFic with a character I made


**Haruno and the Akatsuki**

**A discussion between the Kage of the KonohaKage village and Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. Look at my profile for info on Yuuki Haruno.**

**Mia: Elder, not seen as of yet**

**Aki: A troublesome youth in the council. 6 ft green eyes and red hair.**

**Walelu: Well heres my fixed and updated version of the Yuuki story for my Haruno series.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto**

Chapter One

Yuuki Haruno...age 20...height 5 ft 9...occupation Ninja of the Shadow Leaf Village (KonohaKage) Excellent Medic, Anbu caption, Second in charge of the Haruno clan...etc

"Hmm...so your proposing that she join the Akatsuki Mitsuki? Are you sure, I mean shes the best you have...even though its the Haruno clan." "Don't underestimate her...the Haruno clan is the best in our village. You probably only have knowledge of the Haruno clan in Konoha. They lost the abilities that clan passed down when they left the village. But yes shes the best...even amongst her own clan. And yes I am suggesting you let her join, shes the one that brought the idea up and I agree with it.""OK, I'm just making sure you wont blame me for your loss""Don't worry Pein...plus she will be a good addition...did you finish reading the paper to the end?""No, not yet"..."I suggest you do before I leave then":.. Second to the leader of the haruno clan...keeper of Fire Eagle demon...elements water..and...Pein stopped reading and read back to 'keeper of the Fire Eagle demon'"Shes a jinchuriki?" "Not exactly...Sora made an alliance with her...she wants to help free the other demons from their forceful imprisonment...just like you are trying to do, except its to prevent the other villages from dealing massive destruction to the land. She and Yuuki made a contract...and now they are good friends...but its not being forced...she can leave at anytime, she stays so that she can free her brothers.."

"By choice? And she will leave...and your village wont use her to destroy others?""Yes, but if we are attacked she will help defend us...but we will not use her to declare war unless its to stop destruction.""Very well...thank you Mitsuki...you were right. I needed to finish reading before you left. We accept her into the akatsuki. Please meet us with her in 2 days""Your welcome Pein, and I will let her know, thank you for your time"Mitsuki, the Kage of the KonohaKage village left the akatsuki base that was hidden in the land of Fire near the KonohaKage village, and headed to tell Yuuki of her acceptance into the akatsuki.

Setting, the Haruno council

"If we do not push forward and help our allies, our goals to free the tailed demons will not be met! Thats is why I must do this and Midori the previous second to the clan leader will take over while im gone. This is my decision and it is final!""but but my lady...""No buts Aki...it is final.""Very well my lady" Aki replied"Now anymore absurd objections? No? Good. This meeting is done. You are all dismissed"The clan members left, and Yuuki started to collect her things. "Pein will have no chance arguing with you if he ever has the misfortune of being wrong." Yuuki looked up and saw the Kage Mitsuki leaning on the door of the council smiled "Well hopefully he wont cross me, I assume he accepted?""You are correct as always Yuuki...hahaha you never miss a thing." "I try not to Mitsuki, it might cost someone's life. So when do we meet?" "In 2 days""Then I shall get ready then, thank you Mitsuki""Your Welcome Yuuki, glad I could help, hey lets meet for lunch tomorrow. We wont be able to for a long time." Yuuki laughed

"Very well Mitsuki, and I'll pay for it like always...you never seem to keep your money when you go shopping." "You caught me, haha...well then tomorrow at noon at Akemi's cafe?" "That sounds good, see you then Mitsuki" "See ya!" Mitsuki turned and left the room.

Yuuki sighed 'I'm going to miss this place...' 'Yes but it will swifter the time it will take to free the demons' Sora spoke in her mind 'I know but so much will be changed when I return' 'That is the price we must pay for others sins...I'm sorry Yuuki, I wish I didn't have to put you through this' 'It is not your fault Sora, and if you hadn't we wouldn't be friends, I am thankful you chose me' 'Thank you Yuuki'. Yuuki finished gathering her stuff and left the council house and went home.

Yuuki had been getting ready to leave the village, she gave Midori the clan documents that the council were working on that week, and the keys to the leaders office and the storage for the scrolls. It was the day she was meeting Mitsuki for lunch, but before she could go she had one more errand to complete.-knock, waits...then..."Just a minute!" Yuuki stands at her aunts house, waiting. A few seconds later the door opens and... "Yuuki! Its good to see you! What can I do for you?" "If you wouldn't mind, could you watch Hitomi? (her niece that she adopted) I have somethings I must attend to and wont be able to keep an eye on her." "Of course! We would love to.""Ok, shes at the academy and needs picked up at 3:30. Im meeting Mitsuki for lunch, then most likely she will drag me shopping...sigh, anyway im leaving early in the morning, so it would be better for her to stay with you for the night, here is everything she needs, and a key to my house if theres anything else." "Ok, thanks. Be careful on your journey Yuuki." "I will...cya!"Yuuki gave her aunt a hug, turned, and left to meet Mitsuki at the cafe. 'Here goes about 5000 dollars...oh well, I dont need it right now.' she thought as she saw Mitsuki excitedly wave to her.

LATER

After helping Mitsuki carry her 100 bags of things she bought that day, Yuuki walked slowly home, taking in the sights and smells of the village as shopkeepers where closing and going home, and bartenders were just took in everything, for it was probably going to be a long while until she came back, and a lot could change during that when the Sun was gone and the Moon came out she reached her clans compound. 'sigh, im going to miss this, even with Aki's troublemaking in the council meetings' she quietly got to her house, and without Hitomi there, it was very silent, she ate supper, then went upstairs, took a long soothing bath, got into comfortable clothes, read for an hour, then went to bed, for she had to get up early.

Yuuki woke up at 4 am. Ate breakfast, took a shower...etc, after dressing in her usual outfit () she walked to the gates of the village and waited for 5 min for Mitsuki to get there."You ready to go Yuuki?" "Hai, I am" "Ok then lets go."The guards opened the gates and the 2 woman speed outside. They traveled without a sound, and in sync, for the trained together a lot, to kill time mostly. Yuuki and Mitsuki were the top ninja's in the village, in fact Yuuki was nominated for the Kage title, but she refused, since she had her clan to lead and many responsibilities, plus she felt that Mitsuki was best suited for it.

After 3 hours of traveling the came upon the meeting site. It was a beautiful lake with a waterfall, and wildflowers growing all around. "So, when do you think they'll show up?" "Probably 4 more hours, Pein is sending his partner to greet us and take you to the base...but I doubt they expect us to get her in only 3 hours since for most its a 7 hr trip." "ah ok, well in that case, wanna go for a swim?" "HELL YEAH!" yelled Mitsuki. Yuuki laughed as she watched her friend run and jump into the calm lake, before she too ran and jumped in screaming.

After swimming for a bit, they decided to train on the water's surface, then sat relaxing from their workout in the cool water. They got out, ate an early lunch as they dried off."Its always fun when your early." said Yuuki with a laugh. "I'd have to agree with you, that is if the meeting place is this nice." "Yea, and it looks like the akatsuki member has arrived.""Hm, then lets get ready to meet them." said Mitsuki with a mischievous glint. Which Yuuki then copied. "yes lets"Konan, walked through the trees, she was about a mile away. 'I bet when I get there, i'll have to wait awhile...oh well.' she thoughtMitsuki and Yuuki were watching Konan walk. Using sign language they talked to each other quietly...once in awhile using hand signs to tell where they were going to next while following the Akatsuki member. "Hmm, so its a woman, Im guessing, Konan, shes Pein's partner, there arent too many woman in the group. So its easy to tell." Yuuki told her companion.

"Yea but now they will have 2, I bet konan will appreciate not being the only woman there, well, the only real woman, those girly boys dont count." replied Mitsuki"yea, oh how much fun we could have teasing those guys, I wish you could come too Mitsuki.""haha me too, it would be fun, and the village wont be the same, Waa whos gonna go on those insane shopping sprees with me? 'Specially since Sakiko left last week.""Im sure you'll find someone, hey you could take Hitomi once in awhile, she loves shopping, about as much as you.""YAY! That will be fun, it'd be like having a little sis, thanks Yuuki.""No problem just dont spoil her too much.""I'll try not to.""Well shes finally almost there, ready to go for it?""oh yes...very ready" Mitsuki replied with a wicked grinned"then lets do it"

you take the right, ill take the left, you know the rest...ready?

Yes

3 2 1...GO!

When Konan reached the clearing and saw no one there, she relaxed and decided to wait for them...until suddenly she was attacked by kunai, which she dodged by blowing away with her she got back together, she noticed that the kunai were lined up perfectly with each other. 'who ever they are they are in sync with their skills. And I cant sense them at all.' she thought"I think its time we show ourselves now.""Yup, that was fun, did you see her face! She knows she's outmatched."Suddenly Konan saw 2 woman appear where the kunai landed. "You finally decided to show up eh? We've been waiting for 4 hrs, how long did you think it would take us?" Yuuki said"I assume you are the ones Pein said would meet me here correct?""Hai, Im the Kage of the KonohaKage Village, this is Yuuki, my friend, and one best ninja our village has.""I can tell you both are excellent, Pein has made the right choice, forgive me for doubting your abilities, I should have realized that Pein made the choice based on your skill, not the alliance. No wonder you where here before the time it usually takes."

"Its ok, may we go now, or is there something I need to do or know?" asked Yuuki"You passed the skill test, without even having me ask. The only thing is the cloak and ring you must have. Here." She handed Yuuki an akatsuki cloak and ring"It matched your outfit Yuuki." Mitsuki laughed. "Its meant to be""hahaha funny...thank you Konan""Your welcome, now we may go.""Very well, ill cya later Mitsuki, dont forget me""You dont forget me either...haha...im gonna miss our escapades. The village wont be the same.""Me too, hey dont become a old hag Kage when I get back I expect you to be your mischievous self.""Haha I'll try...See ya Yuuki""See ya!"Konan waited for them to say their farewells, then when Yuuki nodded to her, she started off, Yuuki following close stared after her friend 'dont change too much Yuuki...and be careful.' She turned and headed back to the village.


End file.
